Trouble in Philly
by Croc9400
Summary: What if the bus never pulled up in front of the Franlin Institute? Riley didn't find out the final clue for himself and Ian saw him. That would definitely cause some troubles. It is better than it sounds trust me.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**This one will probably be on the shorter side, but you never know. I could find a way to extend it. I surprise myself sometimes. **_

"SSAND" the boy told Riley. He started writing them down.

"No, N" the boy said

"That is an N" Riley replied.

"Doesn't look like an N" the boy told him. Riley exhaled.

"Ok. Last four letters" Riley handed him the crisp dollar bill and the sticky note

"Thank you" he said

"Go get the last four letters. Go get 'em, Chief! Come on!" then he looked back down at the message.

The young boy in the blazer walked back to the case displaying the Silence Dogood letters. He excused himself past Ian and did what he was bribed to do. Ian was keeping a close eye on the boy. Not every 1st grader counts off letters in a case full of old newspaper clippings. He found it peculiar, so he followed the boy out.

The youngster ran across the road and over to Riley. He handed him the paper, "S-T-O-W"

"Pass and Stow. The LIberty Bell!" Riley exclaimed. The boy gave him a weird look. "Thank you very..." Riley looked up to see Ian and his men walking across the street toward him.

"Uhhhhh. I have to go now" Riley stood up and jumped over the wall behind him. Ian and the others started running after him. On the other side of the wall Riley was standing up. He charged toward Urban Outfitters. But he couldn't lead them there. He'd have to lose them, then call Ben.

Riley took a sharp left and headed toward St. Peter and Paul's Basilica. Churches were always confusing and easy to get lost in. He charged through the front door. He looked to the left and saw a staircase. He charged up it and found a room. He went inside and locked the door. He took out his phone and called Ben.

"Riley. Are you alright?" He asked.

"Sorta. Ian found me" Riley said. He could hear Ben groan on the other side, "I'm sorry, but I got the cipher"

"It's fine. What's the cipher?"

"A vision to see the treasured past comes as the timely shadow passes in front of the house of Pass and Stow" Riley told him, reading from the newspaper. Then there was a bang on the door and Riley heard voices outside.

"Ben I've got to go" Riley said.

"Ok. Meet us at Independence Hall. We'll stay as long as we're not caught" Ben told him. Riley snapped his phone shut then moved toward the window. He looked for a way to open it, but since it was stained glass there was no way. There was another bang on the door. He knew it was only a matter of seconds before they took out their guns, and he didn't want to be there when they did.

Riley picked up a statue on the desk. He used it to easily smash a window. There was another bang on the door. Riley looked out the window. He was three stories off the ground. Then he looked up. The roof wasn't too far, but he needed to go down, or Ian and his men would be waiting for him, and he did NOT want to get shot that day.

He began climbing out the window. He wedged his hand into a crack in the wall, and started pulling himself out. Heights definitely weren't his thing. He managed to find holes for his feet when he heard a gunshot.

"He was in here!" he hear someone shout. Riley started moving down the wall as quickly as he could. He managed to make it below the window before Ian stuck his head out. Riley looked up and saw the older man smiled at him. Riley quickly looked back at the wall and continued his descent.

Ian was climbing out the window as well. Shaw followed him. Riley knew he had to make it to the bottom before Powell, Phil, and the other one made it out. Riley knew he was going to have to jump. He climbed down a few more blocks then took a deep breath. Before he could second guess himself he released his hands.

Riley hit the ground hard. He was in a lot of pain, but he was still on the run. He groaned as he pulled himself to his feet. He heard gunshots behind him. He turned to see Powell and Phil standing there with guns locked and loaded on him. He ran around the corner and caught his breath.

He looked across the road and through the trees. He saw the Independance Hall steeple. Ben and Abigail were waiting for him there, but Ian and his men were waiting on the other side of the church. That's when Riley started hatching a plan.

Riley ran around the other side of the church. He hugged the wall and kept circling the church until he could see the steeple. Then he charged across the street toward it. Ben and Abigail were waiting for him there, and he intended to get to them.

He managed to make it to Independance Hall without being stopped by anyone. When he arrived Ben was no where to be found. Neither was Abigail.

"Ben? Abigail?" Riley called out, but Independance Hall was completely empty. Had Ben abandoned him? No, Ben wouldn't do that. Not to him. Yet here he was, alone, with no idea what the hell was going on.

**_HAPPY NEW YEAR! First story, first chapter, first everything of 2014. WOOHOO!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Riley stood searching aimlessly in Independence Hall. He had gone up to the steeple, but they weren't up there either. He had searched the entire place. He decided to ask someone. He went down to the security guard at the front door.

"Excuse me, sir. Have you seen a man who looks likes this walk out?" Riley asked, he showed the guard a picture of the three of them in his wallet, and pointed to Ben.

"Why do you want to know?" the guard asked.

"He's my...father...in-law." Riley stuttered, "and he has dementia. He wandered away from the tour when I wasn't looking"

"Well I can tell you that man, and the blonde woman walked out of here several minutes ago with the FBI" the guard said.

"The FBI?" I asked. The guard nodded, "did they say why?"

"They said he stole the Declaration of Independence"

"The Declaration of Independence?" I asked, trying my best to look surprised, even though I was an accomplice.

"Yup" the guard nodded, "I'm technically not suppose to say anything, but last night the Declaration was stolen by a man named Ben Gates. That's why there's more guards around"

"Ben Gates? His name is Paul Brown" RIley pulled the fake name that Ben had used when they first met Abigail from the back of his brain.

"Well, you might want to get in contact with the FBI, tell them they've got the wrong guy" he said, "I can help you if you..."

"NO!" RIley said a little too quickly, "I mean, no. No I'm good thanks. I didn't really like him anyway" both the young men laughed. Then Riley continued on his way.

Riley had taken a bus a little further downtown, hoping to be away from Ian and his goons. At the moment he sat in a restaurant on the corner called "The Sidecar". He was having a very good lunch.

After his meal, Riley took walk down to a park that was 5 blocks down. There he climbed up into a tree to process his thoughts.

_I could go straight to the FBI. I could tell them the father in-law story, but they have enough resources on hand to figure out Ben doesn't have a kid, and that he's not my father in-law. That door leads right into prison. I could call the FBI and tell them I know where Ian Howe is, but then I'd have to explain how I found about a criminal who hasn't even been on the news yet. That door also leads to prison. I could go to Ben's dad, but Patrick doesn't really like me that much so that won't work out. Patrick doesn't even seem to want to involved at all. He could call Ian to help break them out, but that's a suicide mission. What to do, what to do._

He looked down onto the paved path. A little further down was a playground. He watched all the little kids running and screaming; having fun. He hadn't run around just for fun in a long time. It's been, run from the exploding ship, and run from the guys with the guns.

Then he looked down on the joggers below him. They were all care free too. Running, concerned about their stomach fat, not having to worry about getting a bullet in their stomach fat. He took out his wallet. He used twenty dollars to pay for his meal. He still had sixty dollars left out of the eighty Ben gave him, in case they got seperated. Now that they were separated he had no idea what to do.

Staring at the money made him think of Ben. What would Ben do if I was caught by the FBI? Would he risk everything to rescue me, or would he just leave me? Riley knew what he had to do. He had to go home, and talk to someone. Someone not even Ben knew existed. His little sister.

That night, Riley rode a train to Washington DC. He missed his tiny little townhome. After being in the arctic circle for two weeks, and then having five minutes to stop and change to go tell people about Ian stealing the Declaration, then going home, sleeping, then leaving again, stealing the Declaration, then running around Philly. He missed it.

It was 2 a.m. when Riley got home. It was cold outside. So he quickly unlocked the door. Once inside, he turned around and locked the door again. He walked down the hallway toward his sister's bedroom. He knocked lightly on the door.

"Hailey?" he said quietly. THere was no response so he opened the door. His little sister wasn't in her room.

"Hailey!" Riley shouted. He ran through the house checking every room. It wasn't until he went onto the third floor when he found her, his fourteen year old little sister, sitting on his bed, playing video games.

"Hailey" he took off the headset and paused the game, "please answer me when I call you. You scared the shit out of me"

"When did you get home?" she asked.

"A few minutes ago" RIley responded.

"Cool" she said, and went to pick up the controller again.

"Hailey. I came home to ask your opinion on something" Riley told her.

"Ok." she said, and she turned to look at him.

"Ok. Say. Figuratively" Riley began,"that you and your friend went to the Arctic circle. And there you found a ship, and on the ship was a 200 year old, not billion dollar pipe, that tells you there is an invisible treasure map on the back of the Declaration of Independence"

"I'd say you're a lunatic who belongs in a mental institution" Hailey interrupted. Riley laughed.

"I wasn't finished. Then your friend's partners suggested that they all steal the Declaration. Your friend refuses, then he almost shoots you. Then he abandons you and your friend, then you have to hide as deep down in the ship as you can because you got locked in and it was about to blow up"

"You _blew up_?!" Hailey asked.

"Figuratively!" Riley said between his teeth, "then you walked for nine miles in the cold. Once you get back home you tell the FBI, the Department of Homeland Security, and the National Archives that someone is going to steal the Declaration of Independence. No one believes you. Then your friend says you're going to steal the Declaration. You are in shock, but you agree. Then after you steal it, you go to your friend's father's place, and keep in mind your friend's father doesn't like you that much, and you find some invisible magic numbers, that lead you to some two hundred year old letters at the Franklin Institute. From there, you're chased by the guys with guns, to a church, and from there, you go to Independence Hall to meet your friend, but he was captured by the FBI, along with his girlfriend. Now they're both stuck in the FBI Building five minutes down the road. What would you do without getting caught, by the FBI or the guys with guns, also known as Ian?"

"What would I do?" Hailey asks. Riley nods at her.

"Well I would avoid the guys with guns, I'm sorry, Ian Howe, as much as possible" she began

"Well that's implied" RIley told her

"Obviously. Anyway I would try to break them out" she gave Riley a plain expression

"Out of_ the_ FBI Building?!" Riley looked at her in shock, she nodded.

"But Hailey that's a criminal act!" Riley exclaimed.

"So is stealing the Declaration of Independence" she gives Riley a sly smile

"So you'll help me?" he asks hopefully.

"Of course"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Ok. So the security is pretty heavy, but if I can hack their main hard drive I could break him out. All cells are locked electronically now. That makes our jobs easier" Riley told Hailey, while typing away on his computer

"I'd never be able to guess what you majored in" she teased. This made Riley smile. He pushed the terrible college years out of his head. That is not something he needed to be thinking about right now.

"So what exactly is the plan?" she asks.

"Well, if all goes well, I should be able to hack it, figure out where Ben and Abigail are, then the three of you should be able to get out safely. In theory" he explained

"In theory" she mocked

"Now we'll go in tomorrow night. I'm going to go to the library as soon as the sun comes up and how long it takes the FBI to release they've been hacked. That'll tell you exactly how much time you have to get in and get them out."

"Ok. I hope its above fifteen minutes" she says.

"Me too" Riley replies. There is an awkward pause between the two, but it was different. More like an "I can't believe we're about to do this" kind of awkward pause. Then Hailey spoke up.

"Too bad I didn't know more about computers. You'd be better off going in, since you went to Military School and all..."

"Shhhh!" Riley cut her off, "I hate talking about that. Worse 6 years of my life. I hated it. Best thing that ever happened to me was getting a job in a windowless cubicle. Then my life actually got good again when Ben found me. Thank god for computer science" Riley muttered the last sentence, "But if that's what you're worried about, you'll be fine. You take gymnastics and karate right?"

"Haven't stopped" she said.

"Good. You're going to need that tonight"

* * *

"Ok. So you'll go in here" Riley pointed at a vent on the roof. He was showing Hailey, a 3D digital model of the FBI building, "you'll go in down this stairwell here, it'll lead you straight to the prison cell area. Once you've found the two of them, let me know. Then I'll unlock the cells. It took them fifteen minutes to realize they'd been hacked. I borrowed Gavin next door's laptop. It's a piece of crap, so he doesn't care if I destroy it"

"Ok. And once I get Ben and Abigail?" she asked him. He looked at her.

"Get to the train station. I'll be there will four tickets to get us back to Philly, where we left off"

"Alright Riley. When do I leave?" Hailey asked. Riley glanced down at his watch.

"An hour" he replied.

An hour later, Riley was sitting at a bus stop, abusing the free wifi from a hotel nearby. He had his backpack all packed with anything him and his sister might need in Philly. Electronics, money, aspirin...

He focus on his computer then put in his com.

"Ready Hailey?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm about to go in" she replied

"Good. Please don't get yourself killed. I can't believe I let you do this" Riley said under his breath.

"Oh relax big brother. I'll be fine" she opened the vent and slipped inside. She ran down the stairs and into the basement where the prisoners were.

"Ok. The men and women should be separated. Find Abigail first, I'll get her out then the both of you go find Ben. I'll let him out and we'll be on our way."

"Got it" she replied, "you be careful too. You probably look kinda suspicious"

"Not really. I look like a college kid waiting for the bus back to the dorm"

'Whatever. I'm going in. I'll let you know when I find them"

Hailey jumped in through the roof and ran down the stairs. She went through the first row of prison cells. Ben and Abigail were in cells across from each other and the entire row was empty.

"Ben. Abigail. Wake up!" Hailey hissed. The two woke up and looked at her strangely.

"Hi. My name is Hailey. I'm Riley's younger sister" she said.

"Riley never said he had a sister" Ben told her.

"I know. He told me to stay in the shadows. After he began the treasure hunt, he thought it would be safer if no one knew I existed, so I agreed. I didn't need a bunch of mad men chasing me" Hailey replied

"Understandable" Abigail was now leaning against the bars of her cell. "are you going to contact Riley?"

"Oh right. Riley I found them both. Hurry up" Hailey told her older brother.

"Who are you?" a voice asked. His voice was quiet. Hailey turned around. In front of her was an older man, with longer blonde hair. Ian Howe.

"Oh I'm..." Hailey stuttered. She looked him in the eye as Ben and Abigail exchanged worried glances in the background.

"What are you doing here?" he kept drilling her with questions, but quietly.

"This is taking longer than it did this morning" Hailey heard Riley mutter to himself. This was getting worse and worse.

"I'll ask you one more time. Who are you and what are you doing here?" Ian looked her right in the eye. Now she really understood why Riley didn't tell anyone about his little sister.

"You look familiar..." he said, taking a closer look. Come on Riley! Hurry up! She silently wished her brother could hear her.

"I shouldn't have hacked it this morning. Hailey how are things?" he asked. Horrible she thought. She wished she could say it out loud, but she didn't otherwise she would be discovered.

"Hailey? Are you alright?" Riley questioned, he seemed a little more nervous.

"Hailey? HAILEY! ANSWER ME!" Riley was now screaming into the com. Not only did it hurt Hailey's ear, but it was loud enough that Ben, Abigail, and Ian heard it.

"What was that?" he asked. Louder than he had talked before that night.

"Wait. Ian's there?!" Riley yelled

"Riley is that you?" Ian asked, "And yes. It is me."

"Yeah Riley. The shouting really helped" Hailey said sarcastically, "Now I would appreciate it if you could get those cells open now"

"I can't there's an something on the inside that's stronger than before" Riley explained, "get out of there. Get out of there now. They know the cells are going to be unlocked. GET OUT!"

Hailey looked at Ben and Abigail. Ben gave a small nod and Hailey ran, but Ian grabbed her arm.

"Not so fast"

_**I feel good about this one. I made a legitimate map on google maps of Riley's path around Philly.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**_That legitimate map I told you about is the cover photo. I tried my best to make the story equivalent to the map. The map is more accurate than the story. I messed up a little with the distance of Independence Hall._**

"Get out of there. Get out of there now" Riley said again. Hailey tried to get free from Ian's grasp, but it was no use. He was too strong.

"RIley just get them out!" Hailey shouted

"Shut up Riley!" Ian said. "both of you shut up!"

"Let her go Ian!" Riley shouted through the com

"Take that thing out of your ear" Ian said. Hailey looked him in the eye, then took the earpiece out of her ear.

"Now destroy it" he instructed her. Hailey thought about it for a second, took a deep breath, then closed her fist around it and crushed the tiny thing.

* * *

"Hailey! HAILEY!" Riley kept shouting through the com. He sat back on the bench, and exhaled. He knew that he needed to free Ben and Abigail more than ever before. He kept clicking away on the computer. Then a weird message appeared on his screen.

**Don't worry about me. Make sure you, Ben, and Abigail get to the station. I can handle myself.**

Riley was taken aback by the message. Who had sent it? How'd they get it to his computer? HOW did they know his situation? Was it somehow Hailey? He tried pushing the message out of his mind and focus on the hack. He managed to do it and after five more minutes he got it.

"I did it" he breathed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" someone shouted. Riley looked up and saw a security guard outside the hotel. Riley threw Gavin's laptop behind him, picked up his bag and ran. He needed to get to the train station. He knew that no matter what Hailey was going to stick to the plan, so Riley had to as well.

He ran down the streets. Thankfully there were no people. Then the guard started shooting. Not good. There was a bus at a station across the street. Riley ran across the street toward the bus, but it started moving. He ran and jumped onto the ladder on the back, and the bus was off, and away from the guard.

* * *

Hailey opened her palm and let the crushed pieces of the com drop to the floor at Ian's feet.

"That's better now isn't it. He doesn't shut up" Ian said.

"No. He doesn't" Hailey agreed, but in reality she was buying herself, and Riley, time. _Don't worry about me. Make sure you, Ben, and Abigail get to the station. I can handle myself._ Hailey thought to herself. She just wished Riley could get the message and understand her.

"Get in the corner of there" Ian pointed to a far corner of the wall. Hailey slowly walked over to it. Then Ian walked over and started fiddling with the lock on Ben's cell.

"Ian you need to let her go" Ben said quietly.

"No I don't" he replied, not looking up.

"Yes you do, she has nothing to do with this" Ben hissed.

"She's here? Isn't she?" Ian looked up, "she has as much to do with this as I do"

Then the cell door popped open. Abigail's did too.

"There we go. Well done Riley" Ian said. Hailey leaned her head back and groaned. Then Ian took out his gun and pointed it at Ben.

"Come on out, Ben. You too Abigail" his gun shifted the other he turned and Ian pointed the gun at Hailey.

"Now. What to do with you?" he asked himself as he slowly cocked the gun. Then Ben walked over and grabbed his arm.

"Ian you can't shoot her" he said. Ian turned and pointed the gun at him.

"And why not?" Ian asked

"Well..." Ben began. Meanwhile, Hailey had stood up. She slowly started moving toward Ian. Then she raised her arm, and elbowed him on the central nervous system on the back of his neck.

"Go! Go! Run!" Hailey said. The three ran toward the staircase. Ian stood up, clutching the back of his neck. Then he followed them out.

"Come on! Riley's waiting for us at the station" Hailey shouted, once they made it to the roof. She had left a car in a nearby alley earlier that day. Hailey slid down a drainage pipe, and Ben and Abigail followed.

"There's a car over here" Hailey led them to the alley. Ben got into the driver's seat and they were off. Just as the alarms started going off.

* * *

Ian was limping down the street. It didn't take him long before he reached the National Archives building. He'd been there only last night. He sat down on the steps of the building and took out his cell phone.

"Shaw. I'm at the National Archives Building. Come pick me up. We're heading back to Philadelphia" then he hung up

* * *

When Ben, Abigail, and Hailey arrive at the station, they move discreetly through the crowds. They know if they look like they did nothing wrong, people will believe they did nothing wrong.

The group moved slowly through the train station, looking for Riley. It was difficult, but they finally found him sitting on a bench outside platform 7.

"Riley" Hailey breath. She started moving hastily toward her brother until he broke into a run. He was already standing when she got to him. She grabbed him around the waist and hugged him tightly.

"Thank god you're ok, Hailey" Riley breathed. They let go of each other when Ben and Abigail arrived.

"Thank you, Riley" Ben said

"Yeah, thanks" Abigail said

"No problem" Riley replied.

"We haven't officially met" Hailey piped up, she extended her hand, "I'm Hailey Poole. Riley's younger sister"

"Ben Gates" he shook her hand

"Abigail Chase" she did the same.

"Our train leaves in ten minutes" Riley said. The other three nodded, and they moved onto the platform.

When the train arrived, the four stepped onto the train and sat down at the back.

"You know I got this strange message on my laptop earlier" Riley said.

"Oh really" Ben said, "what'd it say?"

"It said 'Don't worry about me. Make sure you, Ben, and Abigail get to the station. I can handle myself.'" Riley repeated the words exactly as Hailey had thought them.

"Huh. That's strange" Abigail said.

"Maybe it's some kind of..." Ben began. Hailey tuned out their theories. Riley had gotten the message she wanted him to see at that moment. She started to put two and two together. Then she thought _Riley. Can you see this?_ Then she thought that it needed to go to Riley. Seconds later, Riley's cell phone vibrated.

"Hang on one second" he struggled to pull his phone out of his pocket. He flipped it open and looked at the message, "Ben I got another one"

"Riley. Can you see this?" Abigail repeated the words in the message. Hailey was in shock. Then the train stopped. It was the last stop before Philadelphia. A few people got off, but there were still some people left. Hailey looked out onto the platform and saw a group of five men stepping onto another car. _Be discreet, but look at the people getting onto the other car._ Then she thought of Riley. He got another message. The three quickly glanced up. They only saw him for a split second, but it was too clear. Ian Howe was on this train.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"How'd they find us?" Riley asked in shock.

"Yeah. I mean Hailey hit him pretty hard back at the FBI Building" Abigail pointed out. Hailey nodded.

"Well Ian has almost unlimited resources. And he's smart" Ben said.

"Well what do we do?" Hailey asked, "we definitely can't stay here we're like sitting ducks!"

"I know. We're going to separate the lock from the key. At the next stop, Abigail, Hailey you guys take the Declaration. Then get on the next train, and meet us at..." Ben couldn't think of a place.

"The sidecar? It'll be morning by the time we get there. It's a cute little restaurant. I went there after Ben and Abigail got caught" Riley said, Ben nodded.

"Riley and I will stay on this train the entire way, with these and this" Ben held up a pair of glasses with multi-colored lenses, and the red, leather tube that held the Declaration

"Woah. What are those?" Riley and Hailey asked together.

"We found them in Independence Hall" Ben said.

"But Ben. I hate to break it to you, but I think that was the last stop before Philly" Hailey said.

"It couldn't have been. We're still in Washington D.C. that's almost impossible" Ben said, handing the Declaration to Abigail, and Riley the glasses.

"Now you three go walk down that way" Ben pointed in the opposite direction of the car Ian got onto, "at the next stop Abigail and Hailey get off, and Riley get off in Philly. If you run into any problems call me."

"Like if we get caught and killed?" Riley asked.

"Yeah. That would be a big problem." Ben said, shooing them away. The three walked through the door and onto the next car. After they moved down two more Abigail sat down and Riley and Hailey continued on.

"Do you really think this is smart?" Hailey asked.

"No, but this is Ben. I trust him. I trust him with my life" Riley said, sitting down in a booth in the dining car.

"Ok" Hailey sat down across from him, "there is something else I have to tell you"

"What?" Riley asked.

"I've been sending the messages" she said. Riley looked shocked.

"How...?" he began.

"I think I'm telepathic" she said.

"Ok. Ok. Wow. This is a lot to take in" he said, "you can't tell anyone about this. Just you, me, Ben, and I guess Abigail too. Our little secret, ok?"

"You don't need to sugarcoat things Riley. I'm fourteen." she laughed. Riley did as well.

"Do you think Ian knows we're here?" Hailey asked.

"I don't know it's hard to say. After locking us in a ship that was about to explode, to almost shooting Ben, to hunting me in Philadelphia...I have no clue. He might. Like Ben said, he's a smart man" The trained started to slow.

"This is you. Be careful" Riley said, giving her a hug.

"I will" she replied. Then the train stopped and Hailey was about to step off.

"Wait!" RIley shouted, he took the sixty bucks out of his wallet,"just in case"

"Thanks" Hailey stepped off the train just as the door closed. She looked around and saw Abigail a few yards away. The two walked toward each other.

"You ready?" Abigail asked.

"Yeah" Hailey said, putting the money in her pocket, "you don't see anyone we don't want to run into right?"

"Nope" Abigail said.

"Good" Hailey responded, "let's go get tickets"

Hailey and Abigail ran upstairs. The station was almost empty, except for a few business men here and there.

"I hate being the youngest wherever I go" Hailey said.

"You're going to have to get used to it," Abigail replied as she walked toward the train schedule"

The two walked over to the board where all the trains leaving this station were headed. They searched the board, but they couldn't find anything that went to Philadelphia.

"I think we just got off the last train to Philly" Hailey said, Abigail nodded.

"Here's what we'll do. We'll take the express train to New York, that way we won't have to worry about Ian, then we'll take a train back to Philadelphia from there" Abigail said, as she walked over to the ticket booth and bought the tickets, "come on our train leaves in five minutes!"

The two girls ran down the stairs. They made it to their platform just as the train pulled up. They stepped on an easily found seats.

"We'll be there by daybreak" Abigail said, "you should sleep. I'll keep watch"

"Ok. Are you sure you don't want to sleep?" Hailey asked.

"I just spent ten hours in a cell. Do you think I want to sleep?" Abigail laughed. Hailey joined her. After they finished Hailey put her seat back and fell asleep.

* * *

Riley fiddling with the glasses when the train stopped again. Then he got a text.

_Get off the train now!_

It was from Ben. He knew this couldn't be good so he stood up and dove out the doors at were just closing. He made it onto the platform just as the train started pulling away. He laid on his back with his eyes closed, breathing heavily.

Riley came to his senses quickly and stood up. He walked up the stairs and sat down at the food court. He wished he hadn't given all sixty dollars to Hailey. Now there was no way he was going to be able to get to Philly. There was one method of transportation that lingered in the back of his mind, but it was unthinkable.

He sat there in the food court in the middle of the night, with no money, and no clue where he was. He looked around for a sign or a map. He found a map and it said he was in Maryland.

"Great" he muttered to himself. Then he around. There wasn't much here. Just a Starbucks and a Cinnabon. How he could really go for a coffee right now. There weren't even any people here. All the workers were in the back. Riley was the only one. Or so he thought. He looked up and saw a blonde, british man staring right at him.


End file.
